


The System - Slavery AU

by BrendenOBrien4



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, Dom/sub, Dominant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, Kink, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Incest, Public Humiliation, Punishment, S&M, Sadism, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Slaves, Smut, Submissive, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendenOBrien4/pseuds/BrendenOBrien4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>26 years ago the government decided to create a new law system called the MAS System, Master And Slave System, because of all of the crimes increasing.  They go to every town in the United States to test everyone and assign them to be a master or slave.<br/>2016... the year The Hale Pack is old enough to take the test, but it's also the year of justice for Slaves. It's no secret that slaves have terrible life, and new laws are passed to make their lives a bit fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Assignment Day

**Author's Note:**

> I will explain more during the chapters progress.

26 years ago the government had a new law system made called the MAS system, stands for Master And Slave system. Things had gotten pretty chaotic in the 80's so the government had been devising this order, because the crimes of rape, sex trafficking, prostitute, and intolerable behavior were increasing dramatically. Also, they had discovered that human kind wasn't alone on this planet, Werewolves and other supernatural creatures had been discovered and documented. The law passed in the fall of 1990 and it took a while to get all of the Americans in the system. They start with all of the higher authority from the Army and FBI to small town law enforcement. They test every living person and supernatural from ages 15 and up, they do these tests every 2 years.

The test is a DNA test to analyze if you have the Dominate or the Submissive Gene, and then you have a written and oral test the night before Assignment Days. The Assignment Days consist of people and Supernatural finding out their fate, if they are a Master or Slave. There is a variety of Masters, ones that just want sex, some of them use slaves to humiliate them sexually, emotionally, and publicly. A lot of Masters are lonely and treat slaves as their best friends, and rarely they find their soulmates and mates.

Slaves have many rules, They must obey their masters no matter what, they have to be punished if they disrespect their masters, they aren't allowed to speak in public unless they are in a zone allowing them to. Slaves aren't allowed to speak to any Master other than their own, but it is acceptable if his/her master allows them to. When it comes to being in public slaves don't have a dress code, Their masters can bring them anywhere fully clothed or fully naked. Masters can bring their slaves to school and work, they have to sit in the back of the classroom and they can do little to nothing.

Slaves either have an amazing life or a dreadful one, it all depends on their master. There is, however, a chance for Slaves to have a better life. Whenever the next assignment day comes they can go and take another test, it won't make them a master all of the sudden though. If you pass the test and it comes out positive that they have been a good submissive sub, then they can rise up a level in slavery. This is called a Subbie and it opens up many doors than when they were a slave. Subbies can get a job, and they can do most anything except not submit to their masters. There are limited jobs for Subbies though, mostly it's stripping, film, or any other entertainment jobs. They can also get a job taking phone calls or being at the front desks of businesses or health care buildings etc.

Slaves can't get jobs,even if they are highly intelligent the government won't allow it. Some of the problems back before MAS was a think were jobs, people that really had no idea how to take care of a person and they were doctors and nurses were ill-informed and did permanent damage to their patients. Cops that just wanted the uniform to be respected were killing innocent people just because they didn't like them, and they would also let people off the hook because the citizen was attractive or they paid them to let them go with a warning.

This new system of law had aided the country with order and discipline, there is rarely any breaking devastating news on killings around the country anymore. Everything that is on the news now ar new tips for masters, and recent pop culture events. There are also bad effects, the government took away the basic human rights for slaves.

_Current Day_

_10:28 A.M._

**Stiles POV**

The words echoed in my mind repeatedly... the word that I've been afraid of hearing my entire life, "You're a slave,". I took my tests yesterday, years of studying to be a Master down the drain. My dad broke down not wanting to let me go, he is one of the most well-known Masters in the state of California. He takes in all the hard to tame slaves and molds them into a well-behaved slave, he owns an obedience school. The one positive of getting this news is that I will never see him again, he abused me all my childhood... emotionally, physically, and sexually.

The men in black suits I from the organization pry me from my father's arms and take me to another location on campus, they hold Assignment Days at the High School. The black suits herd me in a group of slaves to take me through processing. I look around for Scott once I get in the cafeteria, he must have been assigned as a Master. At least one of us will be a master, him and I would always discuss our plans for when we become Masters.

I look and find Jackson hunched up in the corner of the room, that blew my mind. I think out of all people Jackson would be assigned as a Master, sort of comedic justice... but I wouldn't wish being a slave upon even Jackson. I see the way my father treats his slaves and I feel sad, I got punished a couple times for trying to feed them.

I walk over to him and I sit beside him, the cafeteria was emitting in cries. Jackson looks up to me broken and we begin crying, we comfort each other and began crying on each other's shoulders. "I hope you get a good master..." I whisper, "I-I do to... but you deserve one... It may sound insane but I'm gonna miss your little dorky ass," He forced a laugh. "I'll miss your douchebaggery ass too," I chuckled. Isaac comes up behind us trembling from fear, I wave for him to join us and he climbs in between us.

It took about 20 minutes for them to call in the next wave, I get up timidly and follow the lady down to a classroom. "Remember yall's wave number... Wave 57. I took the empty seat and Isaac and Jackson fill in the seats around me, I look out of the windows and the weather is fitting for this day, it looks like it's about to storm.

"Hello Slaves, Welcome to your fate," This douchey guy chuckles, I assume he is a Master. I mean It's the law and it's just the way the world is now... But damn, You could be a bit more sensitive for others. "This is where you will be held while you're waiting for you master to pick you up. Your masters have already picked you guys, they are just going through processing. Me and my fellow Master will be prepping you, If you speak to us or refuse anything... there will be consequences" He told us. I'm confused because he said they are being processed, Masters are never processed. He walks and then grabs me and pulls me to the front of the classroom. Everything in me is wanting to refuse this but I know if I try it will only get worse, so I just let it happen.

"Hey Daniel, this Slave is gorgeous isn't he?" The guys say, he towers over me. He has to be over 6 foot, I'm only 5 ft 4. "His skin is so light and delicate," he cupped his hand on the side of my face, I turn my head. He kicks the bend of my knee in and then pushes me forward. I land on the desk of Isaac's chair and then the guy holds me down and pulls down his pants. He forces me to my knees and then prys my mouth open, I give up and let him control me. He skull fucks me, digging his untrimmed nails along my scalp.

"Vince... you shouldn't have done that, now let's hurry up and get them dress," Daniel said after the guy finished, "Pass him over and take the next kid," Daniel said appalled at what Vince just did to me. I wipe the cum from my lips and wipe it on my pants as I head over to him. This guy seems more gentle and passive than Vince, He apologized for what happened and then gave me a pill. I've heard the pill was to make you a virgin physically again, it makes your anus tight again.

He helps me strip off my clothing and takes my shoes putting them a box, once you're assigned to be a slave they take away your clothes and give you a new outfit. A slave isn't supposed to have anything that he/she had before they were a slave., he takes off my bracelets and watch. He begins to take off my necklace but I clutch it in my hands, "C-can I keep this... My mom gave it to me before she died," I choked out quietly through my tears. "Sure baby... but you're gonna have to hide it, Ok?" He said making sure Vince couldn't hear, I take it off and mouth thank you.

He hands me pale pink panties and then places a shock collar on me, "This will be on you a minimum of one week, it depends on your obedience or master," He informed me and I nodded putting on the panties. I walk back to the desk I was sitting at. Jackson was wearing green boxer briefs, and Isaacs is wearing navy blue boxers.

The masters took 10 minutes to prep everyone in the class with little problems, I guess they learned from my lesson. They locked the room and then move to a different classroom, everyone clung to their friends and huddled up. Jackson, Isaac, and I are cuddling keeping each other warm, the classroom is freezing without clothes on. "Why did they give everyone else men's underwear and not me..." I asked to myself, "I don't know... but you look great," Jackson complimented me and Isaac nodded his head agreeing with him, I blush and begin playing with my fingers.

_10 minutes later_

The doors open and the masters come in holding some things, the guys in suits from the organization stood at the door. I immediately notice Scott headed towards us, and then I notice Derek, Allison, and Lydia. Lydia trailed from them to this freshman named Liam, Allison takes Isaacs arm, and Derek takes Jackson. I look up at Scott touched that he picked me from anyone in this room. We talked in the past that he'd pick Isaac because he has a raging crush on him, and also if Isaac wasn't a slave he'd pick Jackson to humiliate him for the torture he put us through.

"C'mon buddy, let's get you clothed," Scott chuckled and helps me up. Derek and Allison clothed Jackson and Isaac in tight, uncomfortable looking leather attire. Scott got me female skinny jeans and a batman crop top, I'm just glad to be clothed now. "I bought an apartment, we can go there and sort things out," he caresses my forearms and I restrain from jumping up and down thanking, the guys from the organization will probably yell at me. He hesitates to put a leash on my collar, the pack masters meet back up and lead us using the leashes.

"Isaac and Stiles can have playdates now," Allison giggled, "Stiles and Liam will get along so well I think," Lydia said excitedly. "Do you want to put them in matching outfits for the seminar tonight?" Allison asked and everyone agreed except for Derek. Hold up a second... Derek use to be Peters slave... why is he a master all of the sudden, I just now realized that. "I've already have Jackson's outfit planned," Derek said laughing evilly.


	2. Welcome To Our New Home

**Stiles POV**

Scott bought an apartment in Beacon City, its about 30 minutes from Beacon Hills so with the traffic today it took about an hour to get here. The car ride was pretty awkward, I hesitate to talk because I don't know if he will be strict with me or not. "So... " "S-so," We said at the same time and laugh, "You go first," He chuckled. I bit my lip "Do you want me to be in girl clothes?" I asked sheepishly, "Yeah... I've always pictured you being cute in them," He smiled at the road. "So you t-think it's cute for me to wear this... You're not trying to humiliate me?" I asked and then he freaks out, "Oh my gosh... Is it embarrassing? I just thought you'd like it as much as I like it... I'll get you different clothes if you'd like..." He apologizes, "No buddy... I like it if you do," I smile blushing that I can make him happy by just wearing the opposite gender's clothing

He parks us in the parking garage and takes me up to the new apartment, we are on the top floor, which is the 28th floor. He bought the penthouse, it's so big and beautiful I awe in amazement. "So it's my turn... Why do you smell weird and why do I sense you're in pain?" he asked suspiciously and it caught me off guard, I forgot that werewolves could smell and sense pain. "Uh... I sort of refused the master that prepped me," I said vaguely,the question caught me off guard. "You're not telling me the truth... Stiles, you can tell me," He said offended. "The guy creeped me out, he had grabbed me up and then showed me off to his friend... he told me that I'm beautiful and then he caressed my face, I pulled away and he freaked out on me. He forced me to give him a blowjob..." I said sheepishly, I explained in detail not wanting to upset him more.

"What!? What was his name?!" Scott yelled and I flinched, "I-I think it was Vince..." I said sheepishly. "You're mine! He shouldn't have laid a finger on you!" Scott said possessively, he grabs his cell phone and starts dialing a number. He goes out to the balcony to speak with someone leaving me alone with my thoughts. I don't know why he is so upset... That's just the life of a slave. Whoever that phone call is to is pretty much pointless.

\------- 

Scott heatedly talked on the phone for 10 minutes before he said goodbye and came back in, "I'm sorry," I felt like I needed to say it. "Don't be..." he walks to me and embraces me, "I shouldn't have claimed you like that... I just got mad because he hurt you," He kisses my forehead. "T-this place is nice, how did you save up this much money?" I asked, "Mom got a lot of Dads money through the divorce, they didn't get a prenup or much because they were so young and in love. So mom had put some money in a savings account for me when I became a master," He explained. Scott was lucky enough to have his parents both be masters, so it was a most likely for him to become a Master. My dad is a master and my mom was a slave so it was fifty-fifty for me.

"So do you know what my roles are being a slave yet?" I asked nervously but curious, "No... Not yet, I'll have a list by the end of the week. I don't really want to be a jerk so you're really are going to have to do what I say for this first week so we can get that shock collar off, ok?" He said and I nod "Thank you," I kiss him on the jaw. "Oh shoot... I'm gonna have to get you ready for the Seminar, it's in 2 and a half hours," He grabs my wrist and takes me to a different room. "Oh! Welcome To Our New Home... This is our room," He smiles and then we go into the bathroom and he kneels down turning the knobs for a bath.

"Sorry man... I sort of always fantasized once I got a slave I'd bring him home and give them their first bath," He said nervously, I smile at his cute way he fantasizes. "Yes sir," I was told to say by a guy from the organization, Scott bit his lip "You don't have to say that... If you don't want to," he said politely. "Well, It looks like you like it," I giggle and point to his erection, "Ok, Ok," he said embarrassed and began taking off my clothes. Once he got to my panties he pulled them down sending my necklace to the floor, "Nice, you got to keep it," he smiled happily for me. He carefully places it on the dresser in the bedroom.

He gets the key to my shock collar and takes it off "It can only be off for 30 minutes and then it will notify the organization," Scott told me, I was surprised he could easily take it off. Some of the slaves I grew up with in the house still had the shock collar on them and it had been over 10 years for most of them. I let Scott guide me in the bathtub for his enjoyment, It was nice and warm just like I like it.

Scott took off everything except his boxers, he gets on his knees as he helps me lay down so he can wash my hair. "You're doing so well for me baby," he said and brought me back up to sit after he washed the shampoo out of my hair, I could feel some dried blood from Vince being rough with me. "I've taken a bath before," I chuckled and he laughed, I look down to see that his boner is bludging through his boxer briefs. He's so huge... I lick my lips and he side smirks, "You want this big cock in that sexy little mouth of yours?" he asked and I shyly nod. He takes off his underwear and then sits on the side of the tub spreading his legs enough for me to slid in between.

"I'm sorry, if you're uncomfortable we could wait and do this later," He said because I stare at his cock for a bit, "I'm just trying to where I'm going to start," I chuckle and then I take his balls in my mouth using my tongue to bring them in. "Mmmh," Scott moans rubbing circles on the back of my neck and he wraps his legs around me curling his toes.

I take the tip of his dick in my mouth, and then I gradually take in the shaft, he has to be at least 11 inches.  "F-fuck Stiles..." He moans because I almost have all of him in my mouth, I gag and pull him out because I was taking him to quickly. "Let me finish giving you a bath, and then we can continue," He said breathlessly and grabs some body wash. He squeezes some and then he gets me to stand up. He lathers my body up and pecks my lips, he looks at me and I smile bashfully. I've been waiting for him to kiss me or something for a long time, I've always had a crush on him. "You're so cute," he smiles and lays me back down to rinse me off.

The body wash he use smelled so good, it smells like sweet strawberries or something. He helps me up and then drys me off with a towel, "Sorry," He said as he puts the collar back on me. Once he had my collar on I sink to my knees and continue blowing him, he sighs in pleasure and then places his hands on my shoulders. "Take it slower," He warned me and then I slow down. I look up at him making puppy eyes and it drives him crazy, he starts massaging my shoulders and I untensed some. I moan and continue looking up at him, he makes a cute face full of pleasure.

He begins cumming and I make sure to savor this moment, he clenches his hands on my shoulders. He shot his huge load in my mouth and then he relaxes his limbs so much like his feet can't support himself. "Did you like that, Sir?" I asked teasing him a little bit, "Y-yeah, Don't call me sir until we get back from the seminar..." He chuckled and I giggled. "Let me take a quick shower and then I'll get you ready," Scott told me, "Ok," I said wanting to tease him so more but I obey his request not to say sir right now. He told me go wait on the bed and then he begins taking a shower.


	3. The Seminar

When Scott got out of the shower he dried off with the towel, he used the matching deodorant to his body wash and then he brushed his teeth. He brushes his hair to the said after putting product in it and then he found his suit and tie, he picked out a baby blue tie to match what he was going to dress Stiles in.

Scott fixed his collar and all of the articles of the suit that were out of place, as he was doing this he admired Stiles. He had stayed where he told him to, he had also fallen asleep.  Ever since he had set eyes on Stiles he had fantasized of dressing him in feminine clothing. Of course, he wanted his best buddy to be a master with him, but having him as a slave could be nice as well. He was just glad that he had gotten there early enough to claim him in time. 

Scott texted the group chat, he's going to have to remember to take out Stiles and Isaac out because Slaves can't have phones. Scott told them what color he wanted to dress Stiles in and they all agreed with it, they planned on matching them back at the school.

Scott gets outfit he wants to dress Stiles in, he knows that the auditorium will be freezing. His mom took him shopping a week before for things for his Slave, his mom was probably one of the nicest  and kind masters in the United States. She raised him to be kind and humble toward everyone.

He had picked out mostly fuzzy sweaters just because he loves how soft they were when he went shopping. The apartment came with only one closet, and he put all of his things in it. He bought a dresser and filled it up for his slave. He pulls open the top drawer and takes out a pale pink fuzzy sweater, and light blue skinny jeans.

"C'mon Stiles, We have to leave soon," Scott woke up Stiles gently, he nods and sheepishly gets up. Scott had forgotten the underwear, he pulls open a different drawer and grabs a black lace thong. Scott dresses Stiles and then hands him a new stick of women's deodorant, and then he sprays some strawberry perfume. Scott sensed Stiles anxiety "You look amazing..." Scott said, Stiles looks even better that Scott had even dreamed. Stiles gulped still a little nervous, Scott kissed  Stiles nose and hugs him. "I'm so glad I got you," Scott said letting out that he was scared before today. Scott always knew that Stiles would be assigned as a slave, "I'm glad you claimed me," Stiles burrows his head in the crook of Scott's neck. 

\-----------

They arrived at the seminar a little early to get good seats, "Hey babe," Allison waved to show where she was. Scott and Scott sit down next to Allison. "Awe you look so cute!" Allison and Lydia cooed at Stiles. Stiles hid his face behind Scott in embarrassment. Scott looks to see that Isaac is wearing a normal pale pink shirt and jeans. "Liam is it?" He greets Lydia's slave, Liam shakes his head timidly. Lydia had dressed Liam in a pale pink button up shirt, and tucked them into his white skinny jeans. He felt bad for Jackson, which was a feeling he never knew he could feel for the boy that terrorized him and his buddy for years. Derek had put a cock cage on Jackson and didn't dress him and any clothes, except he did put on a pink bowtie.

The seats start filling up quickly and a guy from the organization approached the group "Slaves aren't allowed to sit in chairs," He said a little hostile and then he walked away. "Sorry man..." Scott said sadly that some people are so rude to slaves. Stiles and the rest of the slaves stand up and then the masters take their seat sitting close together. Scott looks around the room to see what the rest of the masters are doing with their slaves, they have them in between their legs sitting on the floor. Stiles began to take his spot on the floor but Scott stopped him. The floor was covered in dried cum, pee, and other fluids he couldn't make out, the janitors aren't very good at cleaning the place. Scott took off his suit coat and put it on the floor so Stiles doesn't have to sit on the dirty floor.

Before Stiles sat down he spotted his father cowards down, anxious of if his dad saw him. He sits down and crisscrosses his legs, resting his chin on Scott's thigh. "What's wrong?" Scott picked up on Stiles going from anxious because of his outfit to his body being stuck down with fear. He leans down so Stiles can whisper in his ear, the auditorium isn't a zone where slaves can't talk. Stiles shook his head not wanting to talk about it, he had never told Scott about the abuse from his father he just thought it was normal in every household. "Slaves can't talk here," Allison smacks Scott correcting him, Scott shoots a confused stare at here.

"Ugh... Why did we get here early?" Derek asked impatiently, "We wanted to get a good seat," Lydia said bored. Liam and her get along really well, she's playing with his hair and he leans back on her enjoying it. Derek thinks of a way for him to pass the time, he unzips his pants and whips out his cock "Ok..." Lydia blushed looking away. He grips Jackson's hair and forces him to take in his cock, he didn't waste any time letting Jackson get use to his size and began skull fucking. He ignored the gags and cries from the younger boy, getting off to the sound of the boy in pain and watching the tears fall down his face.

Stiles watching in fear, he feels sympathy for his former bully, that could have easily been him. Isaac was facing Stiles but could hear was going on with Jackson, Isaac stares at Stiles with his big blue eyes and grabs his and wanting to make him feel better. Isaac is in love with Stiles but has never told anyone, Scott thinks it's adorable and nudges Allison to look at the exchange. "No!" She scolded him and kicked Stiles hands away, Scott looks at her "Don't kick him again..." Scott said protectively. "Relax... He needs discipline, Slaves aren't allowed to touch anyone's slave without permission in public," She told Scott. 

Allison lifts up her skirt and tugs the cloth away to display her vagina, she grips Isaac's hair pulling him to eat her out. Isaac felled gross doing this in front of Scott and Stiles, he would normally enjoy this because he is bisexual though. Scott looks away trying not to get offended, they had both agreed that they could be sexual with their slaves but he wasn't expecting it to be in front of each other. Stiles looks at Scott sheepishly, wondering if Scott would make him blow him. Scott shook his head and then Stiles rests his chin on Scott's thigh again relief, him and Liam made eye contact. Stiles gives Liam and Lydia a friendly smile and the send him one back, Lydia then looks at her best friend disapproving of her forcing Isaac to eat her out. Lydia was raised like Scott, to not treat slaves like they are trash.

\-------------

The seminar is almost over, the speakers had given masters tips and told slaves the laws and rules that they had to abide by, that took up most of the time. "The last thing we are going to talk about are Master's Rules and Laws... Yes, that's correct, the government has straightened up on the laws for Master's," A guy from the organization informed the auditorium. There had been 10 slaves turned Master's out of the whole 26 years the MAS System was enforced. Some of the Slaves turned to Masters had just treated their slaves they same they had been treated, but some got jobs at the organization to help laws get made for Masters to get disciplined.

They enforced laws like you can't steal anyone's slave, you can't trade slaves without getting approval front the government, you can't kill other masters or slaves, no having sex with children and other slaves that aren't assigned to you, etc. "There are some forms that are mandatory that you grab on your way out. Masters, have fun with your new slaves, and please watch this slide showing all of the disgraceful masters that were sent to the new Master's Prison... You don't want to get sent to the prison, or get on this slide show," The speaker said and then the slide show began showing pictures of the Master's going to prison. Stiles recognized that Scott's dad was on the slide show, he looked up a to see if Scott knew why. Scott looks at the screen like he was glaring at his own father. Stiles looks back at the screen and notices that Peter Hale pop up next. He then saw Vince pop up on the Screen, the guy who raped him. Stiles is confused by this whole thing, he will have to ask Scott why his father, Peter, and Vince are on this slide show.


End file.
